Field
The present invention relates to apparatuses, methods, systems, computer programs, computer program products and computer-readable media usable for a communication mechanism when traffic diversion between different communication networks is implemented.
Background Art
Prior art which is related to this technical field can e.g. be found in technical specifications according to 3GPP TS 25.331 and 3GPP TS 36.331.
The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations, together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior, to at least some example versions of the disclosure or of some examples of embodiments of the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
ANDSF: access network discovery and selection function
ANQP: access network query protocol
AP: access point
BS: base station
CPU: central processing unit
E-UTRAN: evolved UMTS radio access network
eNB: evolved node B
HS: hotspot
ID: identification, identifier
LTE: Long Term Evolution
LTE-A: LTE Advanced
NB: node B
O&M: operation and maintenance
RAN: radio access network
UE: user equipment
UMTS: universal mobile telecommunication system
WLAN: wireless local area network
In the last years, an increasing extension of communication networks, e.g. of wire based communication networks, such as the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), DSL, or wireless communication networks, such as the CDMA2000 (code division multiple access) system, cellular 3rd generation (3G) and fourth generation (4G) communication networks like the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), enhanced communication networks based e.g. on LTE or LTE-A, cellular 2nd generation (2G) communication networks like the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), the General Packet Radio System (GPRS), the Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE), or other wireless communication system, such as the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), Bluetooth or Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), took place all over the world. Various organizations, such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Telecoms & Internet converged Services & Protocols for Advanced Networks (TISPAN), the International Telecommunication Union (ITU), 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2), Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), the WiMAX Forum and the like are working on standards for telecommunication network and access environments.
Generally, for properly establishing and handling a communication connection between terminal devices such as a user device or user equipment (UE) and another communication network element or user device, a database, a server, host etc., one or more intermediate network elements such as communication network control elements, such as base stations, access points control nodes, support nodes or service nodes are involved which may belong to different communication network.
Basically, a cellular communication network is typically divided into several cells controlled by a communication network control element like a BS, a NB or eNB, and the like.
Besides a classical network environment where plural cells of basically the same type (e.g. plural macro cells) are arranged in a neighboring manner, new approaches are provided in order to enhance the performance of communication networks. One of these approaches is the implementation of a heterogeneous network structure. A heterogeneous network may comprise a network using e.g. a communication cell of a first type (i.e. a macro cell) controlled by a communication network control element, such as an eNB in LTE or LTE-A networks, and one or more smaller cells using e.g. another type of communication, wherein small cells have also an own communication network control element or access network element (also referred to as an access point AP), which are referred to, for example, as local area or small cells controlled by a corresponding AP or the like. It is to be noted that the term “small cell” is typically used to describe a low-power radio access node or cell having a coverage area with a radius of tens or some hundred meters.
A heterogeneous network may use different access technologies, for example a wireless network which provides a service through WLAN based access network, a cellular based network (such as a 3GPP based network) etc., wherein it is possible to maintain services for the UE when switching a connection between the different networks.
A heterogeneous network provides, for example, an improved coverage and the possibility for diverting or offloading traffic associated to a communication relation in the macro cell to a small cell. The small cells are coupled, for example, to the communication network control element of the macro cell by a backhaul network offering high capacity, or the like.
For supporting a UE for finding a suitable network being different to the home network, i.e. to find e.g. a non-3GPP based network such as a WLAN network that can be used for data communications in addition to 3GPP access networks, there are provided several mechanisms, such as an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) or the like, wherein also rules policing the connection to such networks are provided.